


nutmeg nights

by complicationstoo



Series: nutmeg and cinnamon [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Omega Tony Stark, Top Bucky Barnes, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complicationstoo/pseuds/complicationstoo
Summary: Bucky thinks Tony wants to take it slow in their relationship, while Tony thinks that Bucky is the only reason they're waiting to have sex. When they realize their error, there's a lot of wasted time to make up for.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: nutmeg and cinnamon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015191
Comments: 8
Kudos: 272





	nutmeg nights

Tony’s hands feel like a hot brand on Bucky’s skin, drifting beneath his t-shirt with no distinct pattern, no obvious goal other than to drive him wild. His mouth is on Bucky’s neck, sucking a mark below his ear that won’t last longer than the night. 

Bucky was disappointed the first time he woke up without any evidence of Tony’s heavy petting in the elevator after one of their dates, but he’s starting to see it as an opportunity. Every time they fade, all he has to do is point it out to Tony, and then they’re being made again. The possessiveness in their relationship goes both ways, even this early on.

They’ve made it through six official dates so far over the course of nearly two months, interspersed with unofficial dates in the lab and the living room. Every single one of them has only convinced Bucky more that Tony is the one for him, and he wants nothing more than to cover him in his scent and mark him as his for the entire world. 

But he holds back on the more caveman of his alpha instincts, because he knows they’re taking it slow for now. 

Tony’s fingers move up a little higher, grazing against his nipple and making him jerk into the touch. It has the unintentional side effect of moving his hips forward to brush against Tony’s, and there’s no way that Tony couldn’t feel the hardened bulge in his jeans. 

He takes a step back, as far as he can with the metal wall of the elevator pressed against his back, and says, “Shit, sorry. We should, um, we should probably stop.”

Tony sighs, hands falling out from Bucky’s shirt to run through his hair, “Yeah, uh, I guess we should. Sorry for going too far.”

“No, you’re - you’re fine, Tony. I didn’t mean to, you know.” He gestures awkwardly to his bottom half. “We’re waiting, and I respect that.”

“Wait, what?” Tony asks, eyebrows knitted in confusion. “You respect that?”

“Yeah, I respect that you don’t want to, you know, yet.” Bucky’s face turns red, and he looks toward the elevator doors in the hopes that they’ll open and save him from this conversation. 

“You can say the words ‘have sex,’ babe,” Tony smiles, taking a step forward and putting his hands on Bucky’s hips. “But I’m just wondering where you got the idea that I don’t want to do it.”

“What do you mean?” Bucky frowns. “You, we’re, slow. We’re taking it slow, right? That’s - you wanted that.”

Tony laughs, “Honey, please don’t tell me that the only reason I haven’t gotten to be fucked by you yet is because you thought I wanted to take it slow. Please, please, tell me that there isn’t a reality where I’ve gotten knotted by you at least a dozen times already if we’d just talked about it before.”

“Oh, no,” Bucky whispers, and his mind is reevaluating everything he thought was Tony telling him that they were waiting to have sex. 

There was the first date, when Tony told him that eating five gallons of ice cream was a terrible prelude to sex, but now he supposes that was only a joke, and Tony wasn’t actually telling him that he didn’t want it. In fact, it was probably the opposite. 

The second date had them in a similar situation to their current one, and Tony backed away just before the doors opened, so Bucky thought he wasn’t interested in going further. He never actually asked, though, and he also remembers that Tony seemed weird when Bucky got off on his own floor with just a chaste kiss for a goodnight. 

“Oh, no,” Bucky repeats a little louder when he remembers the third date, when Tony made that comment about it being a milestone. At the time he thought Tony was just joking about his own dating life, maybe about never making it past the first two with others in the past. But when he combines it with Natasha’s teasing about third dates being lucky… 

“We could have had so much sex by now,” Bucky groans, hitting the back of his head against the wall. 

Tony laughs again, and he leans forward to press his lips to the exposed column of Bucky’s throat. “Guess we’ll just have to find a way to make up for it, won’t we, darling?”

The elevator doors finally open up to the penthouse, and Bucky has the passing thought that Jarvis held them in there longer than necessary on purpose before he’s distracted by Tony grabbing his hands to drag him inside. 

Tony pulls him down the hallway, a devilish smirk on his face as he walks backwards toward his bedroom. Anticipation already has Bucky’s heart rate growing faster, and all he can think about is getting Tony under him. He’s seen Tony shirtless enough times to have a near perfect visual in his head of what Tony’s naked body would look like under his hands, and it’s fueled him through nights alone more than once, but he can’t wait to get the real thing. 

When the bedroom door closes behind them, Bucky pushes him up against it, crowding him in until there’s nowhere left to go. He puts one hand on the wall next to Tony’s head, and his metal fingers slowly work on the buttons of Tony’s shirt. 

Tony keeps a loose grip on Bucky’s hips, his eyes tracking every movement of Bucky’s hand and his breathing shallow. His lips are parted in a perfect invitation, and Bucky draws the bottom one into his mouth. He bites down lightly on it as he finishes undoing the last button on Tony’s shirt. 

Bucky pushes the jacket and shirt down to the ground in one, leaving Tony bare-chested in front of him. Tony’s fingers twitch as Bucky looks at him with open admiration, clearly resisting the urge to cover himself. 

Bucky maps the lines of his scars with his eyes. The oldest ones are silvery white, pale in comparison to his tanned skin. There’s a few smaller scrapes in red that dot his torso, obtained from a mission two days ago, as well as a bruise over his ribs that’s turning yellow. He lightly traces the outline of the bruise with the tip of his fingers, then drops to his knee to press a gentle kiss to it. When he glances up at Tony, he finds the other man watching him with wide, bright eyes.

He takes one of Tony’s hands, now hanging loosely at his sides, and runs his thumb across the calloused palm before kissing the inside of his wrist. The other gets the same treatment, and when he’s done, he holds both hands in his for a moment, brushing across the knuckles, then puts them on his own shoulders so Tony has something to hold onto. 

He undoes Tony’s belt with the same unhurried speed, taking his time to pull it from the loops and setting it on the floor with a clanging sound. Popping the button, he slides Tony’s pants down to mid-thigh and kisses every inch of newly exposed skin along the way. He presses his nose to the crease of Tony’s thigh, inhaling the sweet scent of nutmeg and oranges, much stronger here than anywhere else. 

“You smell so good, sweetheart,” Bucky breathes out, looking up at him with reverence. In the back of his mind, he’s distantly aware of his own desire gradually turning desperate, but he doesn’t give it more than a spare thought. All he wants is to keep Tony looking at him like that, with amazement and wonder and a four letter word that he won’t dare yet name.

He slides his hands up Tony’s legs until they rest on his backside, palming the toned muscles and watching as Tony’s head falls back against the wall. Bucky strokes one finger down the center, groaning when he feels a damp spot already forming on the fabric covering Tony’s entrance. 

“Shit, baby doll,” Bucky says. “You’re ready for me already, aren’t you?”

Tony nods eagerly, and Bucky decides to speed things up. He rises to his feet, kicks off his shoes and socks, then pulls his shirt over his head. Reaching for Tony, he lifts him up to carry him the short distance to the bed. 

Tony lands on the mattress with a bounce, and Bucky is on him so quickly that Tony laughs. Shoes hit the floor with a thud, and Tony works on toeing off his socks while Bucky attaches his lips to the hollow of his throat. Tony’s pants are the next to go, and it’s a difficult maneuver to get them off while also refusing to lose any contact. 

Arousal makes the air grow thicker with orange and spices, clouding them in Bucky’s favorite scent. He strokes Tony through his boxers again to find that the wetness has completely soaked them through now. In one quick motion he takes them off. 

Tony’s hands push at the waistband Bucky’s jeans as he says, “Need these off now.”

“Alright, okay, darlin’,” Bucky murmurs as Tony grows more insistent. He gets his jeans and boxers off in one fell sweep, leaving them both completely naked. 

He has a flash of self-consciousness when he realizes that it’s been seventy years since anyone has seen him like this. Tony’s seen the scars around his shoulder before, the ones so severe that even his serum couldn’t take them away, but suddenly he feels overexposed with them. 

Tony’s hands run down his chest in soothing circles, probably noticing the way Bucky has gone tense, and he whispers, “You’re perfect, baby. Absolutely perfect.”

He relaxes a bit, and Tony says in a hushed voice, “Open your eyes for me, honey.” 

Bucky opens them to see Tony beneath him, his own scars on full view for him again, and he remembers that he isn’t the only one being exposed here. They’re a matched set in a way. Two damaged people finding a way to be whole again. 

He traces the white line of the largest scar on Tony’s chest, left behind from the arc reactor that’s no longer there, and feels strangely at peace again. 

“Are you okay?” Tony asks, and Bucky nods. 

“I’m perfect, doll,” he smiles. “Said so yourself.”

Tony grins, “And I meant it.”

The best part is that Bucky knows he’s telling the truth. He really doesn’t see anything wrong with him, isn’t afraid of any of his more jagged pieces and ripped edges. Bucky has always had a hard time understanding why that is until right now. 

“You’re perfect, too, you know,” Bucky says, needing Tony to hear it and believe it. “You’re incredible.”

Tony bites his lip, eyes darting away and cheeks turning pink. He isn’t very good at accepting compliments, but Bucky is determined to change that. Determined to make him see just how good he is, and not just for the things he provides for others, either, like so many before have already told him, but for who he is intrinsically. 

Bucky leans down, pulling him into a searing kiss. Tony’s tongue glides across the seam of his lips, and Bucky parts them easily for him. Hands coast across bodies, burning their path into the memories of their skin, and Bucky isn’t sure he’s ever felt anything quite like this before. 

They’re both breathing hard by the time they separate, but Bucky doesn’t give himself any time to catch his breath. He moves lower, mouth pressing kisses along Tony’s jaw and neck and paying extra attention to the places that make Tony’s breath hitch and his fingers clench. 

He hesitates a bit around the bonding gland, wondering how Tony will react to him touching it. In his time, he would always steer clear. Touching it was for couples that were already bound or about to be, but things aren’t quite like that anymore. 

Tony tilts his head to the side and threads his fingers in Bucky’s long hair, guiding him gently down toward it, and the decision is made for him. He runs his tongue along the swollen bump, and a wave of nutmeg and orange hits him. Experimentally, he closes his lips around it and sucks lightly once, then a little harder when Tony makes a high-pitched sound that Bucky’s never heard from him before. 

“Like that, sweetheart?” Bucky asks, a little unnecessarily. Tony answers with a moan when Bucky grazes the gland with his teeth. 

He turns his attention lower still, kissing down Tony’s chest. Each scar gets a kiss of its own, from the large one that bisects his sternum to the miniscule dots along his collarbone. 

He keeps on the path downward, teasing at Tony’s nipples with his fingers before pulling one into his mouth. Tony’s hips jerk up, meeting Bucky’s and reminding him of his own need. His cock is so hard it’s almost painful, the knot at the base already swelling in anticipation and a steady bubbling of precome from the tip. Tony notices, too, and he reaches down to wrap a hand around him. 

“The perfect thing extended to this, too, by the way,” Tony says, smirking when the movement of his hand makes Bucky curse. He dips his thumb into the slit, gathering the beads of liquid and spreading them down, and Bucky loses all sense of focus. He forgets completely what he was planning on doing, the trail of his mouth that would have eventually led him between Tony’s legs to taste him, and instead decides that he can’t wait that long to be inside of him. 

Holding himself up with one hand, he uses the other to spread Tony’s legs further apart. Tony’s slick has dripped down to coat the inside of his thighs with it, and Bucky runs his fingers through the mess and brings them to his mouth. 

Tony watches him with an intent gaze as he sucks the slick from his own fingers and moans at the taste. It’s sweeter than anything he’s ever had before, and he can’t help but imagine another day where Tony might let him spend all the time he likes just tasting him. 

For now, though, he focuses on opening Tony up for him, and he circles his entrance with one finger teasingly slow until Tony says, “Any day now would be great.”

He stops moving completely, raising his eyebrows as his patience suddenly renews with a new purpose, “Hate to break it to ya, baby doll, but sass ain’t gonna get you what you want right now.”

Tony whines, “Jesus Christ, where have you been hiding that accent?”

He hadn’t noticed the Brooklyn slipping out of him, but he’ll take full advantage now that it has. He lowers himself, bites down on the tendon on the side of Tony’s neck, then soothes the red mark he makes with his tongue. “You gonna be a good boy for me now, darlin’?”

“Oh, God.”

“Doesn’t answer my question.” Bucky trails two fingers through the slick around Tony’s hole, moving up to just barely touch his cock, then moving back down. He ghosts around the sensitive areas, never giving Tony enough to be even close to satisfied. 

“You gonna make me beg, Barnes?”

Bucky smirks at Tony’s challenging look, “Won’t be that hard.”

He circles his entrance again, sitting back on his knees to watch as Tony’s body uselessly clenches around nothing. At the same time, he takes his own cock in hand and matches the slow pace of the fingers on Tony as he strokes himself. 

Looking up, he locks eyes with Tony and fixes him with his best innocent look, the one that a much smaller version of Steve used to say would let him get away with murder while holding the bloody knife.

“Just one word, sweetheart,” Bucky says. He pushes the finger in a bit, just up to the first knuckle before pulling it out again, and slicks coats it thoroughly. “Only one.”

Tony pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, expression defiant, and Bucky ups the ante. He slides the finger all the way in, making Tony think he’s getting his way, only to remove it and use the slick to smooth the way of his hand on his own cock. He exaggerates his moan, but only a little because there’s something about having Tony’s slick on him that makes it feel that much better. 

Tony sits up on his elbows, watching Bucky’s hand with a defeated look in his eyes. “I think I hate you.”

Bucky laughs, “C’mon, baby, just tell me what I wanna hear, and you can have whatever you want.”

“I could just kick you out of my bed and take care of myself.”

Bucky shrugs like it wouldn’t kill him if Tony really did do that, “If that’s what you want.”

“Or,” Tony starts, then Bucky finds himself on his back with his head at the foot of the bed and Tony straddling his hips. He smirks at Bucky’s stunned expression. “I could just take what I want.”

Bucky nods quickly, even more turned on now. “I like that plan. That’s- that’s a good plan.”

Tony makes him watch while he slips two fingers inside of himself, slapping his hand away when Bucky tries to touch. “No, no, no, babe. You don’t get to touch now. Only good boys get that privilege.”

Bucky whines, and Tony’s smirk grows even cockier. Tony is untouchable both literally and metaphorically, hovering above him like the only god Bucky ever wants to know. He knows exactly what he’s doing, playing Bucky’s game even better than him, and Bucky falls even harder for him. 

Tony’s prep work is minimal at best, working up to three fingers before removing them. He brings them up to Bucky’s mouth, and Bucky sucks the slick away from them without any further prompting. 

Tony wraps his hand around the base of Bucky’s cock, and Bucky hisses at the pressure on his slowly forming knot. He sinks down without preamble, letting Bucky’s cock finish stretching him as he goes. The wet heat of him is almost too much, and Bucky grits his teeth to keep himself from jerking up into it. 

When Tony’s ass meets Bucky’s hips, he doesn’t stay still for very long before he’s rising up again. There’s no mercy at all in the quick rhythm he sets, and Bucky sees what he truly meant by taking what he wants. He angles himself so Bucky’s cock is hitting against his prostate almost every time, leaning back with his hands on Bucky’s thighs, and all Bucky can do is twist his hands in the sheets and hold on. 

Bucky could slap himself for waiting so long to have this. It’s everything he’s been imagining for weeks plus so much more. The fantasies in his head never included Tony’s gasping moans or the way his skin glows with perspiration. He never thought about Tony’s fingers leaving bruises on his thighs, the slick dripping down from him to leave Bucky wet with it, or the way his head falls back to expose seemingly endless inches of unmarked skin. 

“Fuck, baby,” Tony moans. “So perfect. Feel so fucking good.”

Bucky isn’t sure he’s capable of forming words anymore, far too caught up in the way Tony looks and feels and sounds. He opens his mouth, but all that comes out is groan as Tony slams his hips down again. 

His knot has grown to catch on Tony’s rim each time, but he needs to see Tony come first before he loses himself to his own orgasm. 

“Baby, please,” he manages to choke out. “Lemme touch you.”

Tony nods, grinning as he says, “Looks like one of us found the magic word.”

Bucky takes Tony’s cock in his hand, timing himself with Tony’s thrusts, which are turning more erratic by the second. 

“God, fuck, baby,” Tony babbles, eyes screwing shut. “Just like that. Fuck, so close.”

Bucky tightens his grip, doing everything he can to get Tony there faster. Tony’s thighs tremble from the effort, and Bucky holds onto his hip to keep him steady. A few more shaky movements and Tony is moaning his name as he comes across Bucky’s stomach. 

He clenches down around him, and Bucky plants his feet on the bed to thrust up into the increasingly tight channel to work him through it. Tony rests his head on Bucky’s shoulder, going pliant in his arms. 

His words are a little slurred as he murmurs, “Want your knot. Please, baby.”

It doesn’t take long at all for his knot to catch inside of him, and just a couple shallow thrusts have him seeing white. He has just enough mind to not grip Tony too tightly as he comes, but he can’t help the sound of pure pleasure he makes. Tony can make fun of him later for it if he wants, but right now he’s experiencing the highest form of ecstasy and can’t bring himself to care. 

With Tony already comfortably on his chest, there’s no need for him to move when it’s over. Which is good, because every bone in his body has turned to liquid. 

The only sound for a while is their gradually slowing breathing, until Tony says, “We should definitely be doing that all the time.”

Bucky smiles, and he finds the energy to lift his hand to stroke Tony’s hair. “Well, we’ve got a lot of lost time to make up for, still.”

“Do you think Steve would be mad if we skipped the team building exercise tomorrow to have sex instead?”

“I think that vein in his forehead might actually burst if you tell him that’s why.” 

“A bonus.”

“Manslaughter is not a bonus, Tony,” Bucky laughs. 

“Then you’re looking at it the wrong way.”

“We could tell him we have food poisoning,” Bucky suggests.

“You can’t get food poisoning.”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t know that. My serum isn’t the same as his.”

Tony lifts his head to look at him. “So what, yours protects you from every single illness and disease with the one exception of food poisoning?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll let you be the one to explain that.”

“If it gets me out of team building  _ and  _ into bed with you, I’d be willing to tell him anything.”

Tony smiles and shakes his head before putting it back down. He burrows into the crook of Bucky’s neck, nose pressed right against his scent gland. 

“I wouldn’t mind, by the way, if, um, you were to make me beg some other time,” Tony says like it’s a confession. His hidden face doesn’t let Bucky see the blush he’s sure is there. 

“I wouldn’t mind if it went both ways.”

“Yeah?”

Bucky nods, “Do you have any idea how hot you were just now, taking all the control? Could’ve knotted air just watching you, doll.”

Tony laughs, “Now that’s something to try.” 

Bucky presses a kiss to Tony’s temple, wiping away the bead of sweat there. “I think I’d try anything with you.”

“Careful, Barnes. I like a challenge.”

“Bring it on, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@ifmywishescametrue](https://ifmywishescametrue.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
